


Christmas Present

by Tere706



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Eddie is a sweet heart, Fluff, M/M, This is sweet enough to give you cavities, Venom's first Christmas, You've been warned, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tere706
Summary: Eddie decides to make Venom's first Christmas special.





	Christmas Present

Eddie was becoming thoroughly sick of everything Christmas. Normally he enjoyed the festive time of year and occasionally getting a song stuck in his head. He’d actually been looking forward to sharing Christmas with Venom for the first time. But Vee had shown a distinct lack of interest in the “foolish human celebration”. Eddie had shrugged and accepted it. 

 

Then the dreams started. 

 

He spent his nights dreaming of every Christmas trope with no idea why. The strangest was when the Grinch had to become Santa after he fell down in front of the cave while delivering presents. The Grinch helped Rudolph overcome his red nose issues and the pair rescued Frosty from a pair of robbers trying to steal Christmas. And so the Grinch learned the truth of Christmas and everyone sang around a Christmas tree in the snow. Eddie almost thought about writing it down. It all made tolerating the Christmas cheer when awake that much more difficult. 

 

Eddie stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. It was just after sunset. He’d been busy chasing down a lead for most of the day. Something flickered and he paused, looking up. Someone had turned on the Christmas lights in their apartment windows. Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes before starting walking again.

 

**_EDDIE, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A SCROOGE._ **

 

He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. “Vee, how do you know what a Scrooge is?”

 

He felt Venom curl and shift inside his guts, clearly uncomfortable with the question. Eddie didn’t budge from where he was standing. 

 

**_I HEARD IT._ **

 

Eddie rubbed his forehead and started walking back to their apartment again. Well, he had some suspicions about his strange dreams now. 

 

“You’ve been watching Christmas movies, haven’t you?” Eddie muttered. He was caught between annoyed and amused at his symbiote’s behavior. 

 

**_WE LIKE WATCHING TV AT NIGHT WHILE EDDIE SLEEPS._ ** He sounded defensive. 

 

“Uh huh. But you don’t have to watch Christmas reruns.” Eddie pointed out, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

 

Venom did another swirl inside Eddie’s abdomen before answering.  **_WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU CARED ABOUT CHRISTMAS._ **

 

Eddie chuckled, biting his lip to quiet himself when a couple walking in the opposite direction gave him an odd look. He waited until he rounded the block before speaking again. 

 

“I thought Christmas was stupid human thing.” He teased. 

 

**_IT IS A STUPID HUMAN THING._ ** Venom’s words were firm, but his tone suddenly softened.  **_BUT IT MATTERS TO YOU._ **

 

Eddie lifted a hand to his chest, lightly rubbing his collarbone. “Ah, Vee, that’s sweet. We can do some Christmasy bonding stuff, if you promise to stop watching all those reruns while I’m sleeping. I’m really getting sick of those dreams.”

 

He could literally feel the symbiote perk up.  **_WE WANT A BIG TREE. LOTS OF CHOCOLATE PRESENTS. AND A SNOWMAN. THEN WE CAN EAT HIS HEAD. WE WILL WAIT FOR SANTA TO COME AND MAKE SURE WE ARE ON THE “NICE” LIST. OR ELSE._ **

 

Eddie choked back laughter as he went up the stairs to his apartment, fishing for his keys. Venom helpfully snagged them and held them up with a tendril. “Thanks. Well, most of that is pretty doable.” He slipped into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind himself. “But, uh, we almost never get snow in San Francisco.” 

 

Venom’s head appeared on a long tendril stem and looked at Eddie with narrowed eyes.  **“CHRISTMAS IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE SNOW.”**

 

“Well, yeah, in the movies. But you’ve seen the weather, Vee. It doesn’t always cooperate. This area almost never gets snow. And certainly never anything like the white Christmases you see on TV.” He rummaged around in the freezer until he found the almost empty bag of tater tots. Eddie hated opening the new bag before the old one was finished. 

 

**“THIS CITY IS STUPID.”** He sounded so disappointed. It made Eddie pause, heart heavy. 

 

“Don’t worry, there are plenty of other things we can do. The park puts up some awesome lights. We can go check them out tomorrow night.”

 

Venom slid back within Eddie.  **_OKAY._ ** He sounded resigned more than excited.

 

Eddie spread the tater tots out on a tray and tossed them in the oven before it even finished preheating. He was distracted, thinking about how he could cheer up his symbiote and make this holiday special.

 

~

 

They did end up going to see the lights. Venom had tried to argue for being in control, but Eddie insisted that the view was better from the ground. It made the symbiote grouchy, but he did seem to enjoy the walk. Eddie didn’t even care that the other couples walking around looked at him like a lunatic. 

 

The real surprise, though, came on Christmas Eve. 

 

Eddie had rented a car, which displeased Venom. Venom liked the motorcycle. It went fast, was streamline, and had been the first thing they’d ridden on together. Eddie had insisted that the car would be better for this trip. Venom objected to the fact that they were going on a trip on Christmas Eve. At that point Eddie gritted his teeth and told his symbiote it was a Christmas present and he should shut up. Venom was pleasantly insulted. 

 

The first hour driving was peaceful. The second hour Venom started peppering Eddie with questions. What was the present? Where were they going? Why was it secret? How long until they got there? Was there any food?

 

It was the first time Eddie could sympathize with parents of young children. Venom seemed so eager to experience Christmas and receive his present. Eddie really hoped it lived up to his expectations. 

 

The questions stopped when they reached the snowline. Venom’s manifested out from Eddie’s shoulder. He had his face pressed up against the glass of the window, opalescent eyes wide as he took in the sight of the falling and drifting snow. 

 

**“EDDIE… IT’S SNOWING…”**

 

“Yeah, I noticed. We’re getting close, Vee. Can you wait about half an hour more?”

 

**“YES.”**

 

Eddie had to make Venom hide again when they got the main office. He headed inside, signed off on some forms, and took his key. Venom was nearly dancing with impatience under his skin as he walked back to the car. 

 

“Just wait a minute more! Trust me.” Eddie laughed and started carefully driving up the narrow path. 

 

He didn’t try to stop Venom from manifesting his head again when they pulled up to the cozy little cabin. They had the place all to themselves and no one would see Venom. The symbiote stared up at the sky, entranced. He suddenly snapped his head back, shaking it quickly to try and dislodge the snowflake that had landed on him. It had already melted. 

 

**“SO COLD!”** His tongue licked across the spot.  **“AND WET.”** Venom tilted his head up again and stuck out his tongue, catching his first snowflake. The symbiote rumbled and rubbed his head against Eddie’s cheek. 

 

**“THANK YOU, EDDIE. THIS IS A GOOD PRESENT.”** Now he seemed to be trying to see how many snowflakes he could catch with his long tongue. 

 

Eddie chuckled and lifted a hand to stroke Venom gently. “There’s more to your present, Vee. Let’s go inside for a minute, then we can come back out and play.”

 

Venom perked up again, straining his head forward as they walked up to the cabin door. Inside was already warm, central heating, but there was also a fireplace tucked against one wall. Comfy chairs surrounded the fireplace and french doors opened out to a snowy deck. At the other end of the cabin was a door that likely led to the bedroom and bathroom. 

 

In the center of the room was a huge Christmas tree, fully decked out in ornaments, lights, and tinsel. Underneath was a present, wrapped in red and white paper. 

 

Venom froze, eyes going even wider as he looked around the inside in surprise.  **“EDDIE… A CHRISTMAS TREE. IS THAT PRESENT OURS?”** His voice had gone soft. 

 

Eddie grinned brightly and stroked under Venom’s chin. “Yes, Vee. It’s a present for you. I figured since it was your first Christmas, you should have the full experience. And that includes a proper present. But you have to wait until tonight to open it. In the meantime…”

 

**“SNOW!”**

 

~

 

They played outside for hours. As soon as Eddie started to tire, Venom took over. He romped around in the snow, sliding down hills and eating mouthfuls of the stuff. Eddie had to explain how to make snow angels. Apparently Venom took that as a way to mark his territory around the cabin. It probably looked pretty cool from above. Then they built their snowman and yes, Venom did eat the head when they finished. 

 

Even the energetic symbiote was tired after a long day playing out in the cold. When they went inside the cabin he was content to retreat inside Eddie. It wasn’t until after Eddie topped off by eating a large dinner that he started pestering about the present again. 

 

“Alright! Alright!” He couldn’t even be mad. Eddie was grinning like a fool as he sat down on the floor in front of the tree. “Go for it.”

 

Tendrils quickly ripped apart the paper and Venom looked at the box in confusion for a moment before holding it proudly up in the air.  **“LIQUID CHOCOLATE!!”**

 

“Actually, it’s hot chocolate. Godiva. Only the good stuff for you, bud.” He got up and walked over to the little built in kitchen. “Give it here and I’ll make us a couple mugs.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, and after successfully keeping Venom from eating the dried packets, they were curled up on one of the couches. Since Venom had a reasonable fear of fire, they had turned the couch to face the french doors and watch the snow. Eddie slowly sipped on his mug of hot chocolate. Venom cradled his own mug, dipping his tongue down into the tasty treat and rumbling with pleasure. 

 

Eddie smiled softly to himself. If nothing else, the hot chocolate had won over Venom. The clock above the fireplace gave a soft chime. Eddie glanced up at it and leaned over toward Venom, placing a soft kiss against his teeth and the side of his face.

 

“It’s midnight. Merry Christmas, Vee. I hope it was special for you.”

 

Venom turned to look at Eddie.  **“IT WAS ONLY SPECIAL BECAUSE WE HAVE YOU.”** He moved his head forward and gently tapped against Eddie’s nose.  **“WE DID NOT GET A PRESENT FOR YOU…”**

 

Eddie chuckled and gently cupped Venom’s face with his free hand. “I don’t need a present. I’ve got you.”

 

**“WE LOVE YOU, EDDIE.”**

 

“I love you too, Vee.”

 

Now he just had to figure out how to explain Santa.


End file.
